


Anchor

by greywardenblue



Series: Dumort boyfriends [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, something similar to a panic attack idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael and Simon are out in the city when they bump into a few Circle members. While no confrontation happens, Simon is freaking out and Raphael has to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

Raphael was the one who noticed them first. The older vampire didn’t waste any time grabbing Simon, and firmly pulling him into the crowd of the street fair. Which… was a pretty shit idea.

Simon had been learning how to control his hunger, and he had eaten not too long ago - still, the laughter, the heartbeats, the warmth even in the cold night, and people bumping into them was like trying to walk through a storm. The fact that there were Circle members nearby did not help at all.

“Do you think they saw us?”

“No,” Raphael replied, his eyes constantly scanning the crowd. He didn’t let go of Simon’s arm, leading the boy through the people God knows where.

“Are you sure?”

He could barely hear the vampire’s answer through the crowd’s noise - not the laughter and talking, but the _heartbeats_. Suddenly, he spotted someone who looked just like the Circle member they saw, and he grabbed Raphael’s arm with his other hand - no, false alarm, it wasn’t him.

That didn’t stop Simon from being scared out of his mind.

“I mean, they have no reason to attack us, right? We might be vampires, but we didn’t do anything… And there are so many mundanes around, they wouldn’t go out of their way to…”

“Would you shut up?”

Laughter. Heartbeat. Blood pulsing through veins. Many, _many_ veins. Something sweet, like candy, from the vendors all around. 

Fear.

“If they do attack, do you think we can take them? I mean, there were two of them, right? You are a vampire… I mean I’m a vampire too, but I’m new, and–”

“Simon. Shut up.”

Was Raphael scared too, or did Simon just hear his own fear in his leader’s voice?

His hands were shaking and he felt them going weak, but he barely realised he let go of Raphael’s arm. The older vampire grabbed him again, pulling him onwards more firmly.

_Heartbeats. Blood. Fear. Like walking through a storm._

“Maybe we should call Clary, I mean, I’m sure she’s busy with Jace and the Clave, but still, she could–” 

Suddenly, Raphael pulled him even closer in the midst of the crowd, and before Simon knew what was happening, their bodies and their lips were both touching.

Raphael felt cold – he lacked the warmth of Clary’s hug, and he didn’t have anything beating in his chest, and he felt colder to kiss than Maureen. And yet, it didn’t feel like kissing a corpse. It felt like being anchored tightly in the midst of a hurricane.

People were still bumping into them and awkwardly trying to walk around them, but the world seemed to stop. It only started moving again when Raphael pulled back.

“Let’s go. We’ll call your friends when we’ve gotten far enough.”

Raphael grabbed his arm again. Simon reached to hold his hand instead.


End file.
